


We Lead Very Different Lives

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Sterek Shorts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nerd Derek Hale, POV Derek Hale, Senior Derek Hale, Senior Stiles Stilinski, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “So, what are you in for?” Stiles questions, his sharp honey eyes turning towards Derek, a lazy smile tugging on his lips. Derek watches the boy’s tongue run over the lip piercing absentmindedly, making Derek shake his head trying to gather his wits, pressing his glasses back into place before answering.“Oh, I’m just here to see if it’s okay for me to miss classes tomorrow so I can help my Uncle with his drug prevention presentation,” Derek explains, his hands folded in his lap. “What are you in for?” Derek can’t help but ask.“Beat a homophobe with a baseball bat, broke his kneecaps.” Stiles shrugs, making Derek’s eyes widen comically.“We lead very different lives.” Derek voices after staring at Stiles for a full minute.





	We Lead Very Different Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt I saw, super short but I thought it'd be cute to write

“Mr. Thomas is in with another student so you can have a seat while you wait.” The school's receptionist, Ms. Connors, smiles gesturing to the small section of chairs off to the side. 

“Thank you,” Derek smiles back, dropping his backpack onto the floor next to his feet as he takes a seat. 

Derek was in his free period right now and had headed to the office with twenty minutes till the bell rings so he could talk to the principal about the presentation his uncle was giving tomorrow about the dangers of drug addiction. Peter had been going to schools all over the area to talk to kids about the horrific effects of drug addiction for a year now. After almost overdosing on heroin and cocaine three years ago Peter had finally got help and rebuilt his life. Peter used his story to warn teenagers about what they were really getting into, helping them find a way out if they were already abusing. 

Peter had asked Derek to help with the slideshow and talking about his own experience with Peter being an addict. The presentation was being given every hour, the students in their homerooms attending so it wouldn’t take away from class time. Derek wasn’t looking forward to his uncle talking all day long but he was happy to help and was just glad Peter was doing something productive with his life after having been an addict most of Derek’s life.

“Where’s Thomas?” 

Derek looks over from where he was staring at the wall in thought to see Coach Finstock holding a lanky Senior boy by the arm tightly. Derek recognizes the other boy, Stiles, a trouble maker and class clown who wears a red leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans every day along with a sarcastic grin. They had been in the same grade since Derek’s family moved to Beacon Hills when he was 9, though they had never been friends. Stiles had a small group of friends that consist of Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey who were always in and out of trouble either for smoking on school grounds, skipping class, back talking teachers, or the occasional fight. Derek didn’t understand how the Sheriff’s son could be such a delinquent but tried not to judge the boy too much. It wasn’t his place, not when he didn’t know Stiles personally, only knowing what he had heard from the rumor mill. 

“He’s with another student, Stilinski, you can have a seat while you wait for him.” Ms. Connors sighs, her tone suggesting this was a usual occurrence. 

“Sure thing, Daisy.” Stiles winks, Coach letting go of the boy’s arm and giving him a small shove towards Derek. Coach starts to whisper something to Ms. Connors, Derek is a little surprised by that, he thought the only volume the coach was capable of was shouting. Stiles collapse carelessly into the seat next to Derek’s. The boy’s hair is wild and his leather jacket hugging his biceps tight. His fingers are obnoxiously long, tapping against the arm of the chair while his legs are spread as wide as they can as the boy reclines in his seat, seeming completely relaxed.

“So, what are you in for?” Stiles questions, his sharp honey eyes turning towards Derek, a lazy smile tugging on his lips. Derek watches the boy’s tongue run over the lip piercing absentmindedly, making Derek shake his head trying to gather his wits, pressing his glasses back into place before answering.

“Oh, I’m just here to see if it’s okay for me to miss classes tomorrow so I can help my Uncle with his drug prevention presentation,” Derek explains, his hands folded in his lap. “What are you in for?” Derek can’t help but ask.

“Beat a homophobe with a baseball bat, broke his kneecaps.” Stiles shrugs, making Derek’s eyes widen comically. Derek knew the few fights Stiles had been in were mostly fistfights over similar problems, but the baseball bat was new. 

“We lead very different lives.” Derek voices after staring at Stiles for a full minute. 

“That we do,” Stiles nods in agreement, his smile still plastered to his face. Derek couldn’t help think what a nice smile it was.

“Mr. Stilinski, what a surprise.” Mr. Thomas drawls, stepping out of his office with a teary-eyed Sophomore boy in front of him.

“Hey, Jeff, long time no see.” Stiles grins with a small wave. Derek ducks his head to hide his smile, couldn’t help but find the other boy’s attitude amusing.

“Mr. Hale, are you willing to wait a little longer so I may speak with Mr. Stilinski?” Mr. Thomas asks, Derek looks up from his lap, pushing his glasses up his nose and gives a small nod in response.

“That’s fine.” 

“Thank you, Stilinski, Coach,” Mr. Thomas nods to each of them, gesturing a hand towards his open door. 

“Nice talking to you, Gorgeous, we should do it again sometime.” Stiles winks at Derek, standing from his seat.

“Maybe, if you don’t get expelled,” Derek replies with a small grin, his cheeks heating up. He wouldn’t mind getting to know Stiles a little better. Stiles flashes him a blinding grin as he approaches Mr. Thomas and the coach, both of who looked ready to wring Stiles’ neck.

“I’ll hold you to that, Handsome.”


End file.
